Void's Feelings
by LifeChanges
Summary: Sorry but it is up for adoption. Details inside.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Naruto except OC's

Thinking- 'whatever'

Speaking-"huh"

Kyuubi-'**hate'**

**Summary-** Naruto has been hiding behind a mask most of his life. Come to the Chunin Exams, he takes it off. Bloodline and Smart Naruto **_First Ever Fanfic accept flames though._**

The sun was shining brightly over the trees and through the mist. There was no interruption of any kind to disturb the tranquility of the forest. Not even the orange bound boy sitting on one of the branches seemed to be an intruder to the area. It seemed like he was common amongst the wild and nature accepted him.

Naruto was just sitting there watching the sunrise and thinking of the future. 'What's going to happen when I get back to Konoha. I know the Chunin Exams are in the next few months so there is a chance that I'll see them there. What do you think I should do Akane.

'**Why don't you just show them all the true you kit. I'm tired of this mask of the fool that you wear to hide from others.'**

'I don't know. The future is always unclear but if it comes to it I will take it off. It's already getting hardy to hold. But I have a feeling that I won't be using it anymore after the next few months.'

'**Good. Well since there is nothing to do or anything exciting to watch I'm taking a nap.'**

'Okay, I'll wake you if there is anything special.'

Naruto got up from his spot and started jumping through the forest. He came to a clearing near a cliff. In front of him stood a sword stuck in the ground in front of two places where the ground was disturbed.

"Zabuza, Haku, I hope to see you again one day. Haku you taught me a new thing about life. I'll always fight to protect those precious to me. You both would have been precious to me too if you guys were still around. Well this is goodbye for now."

Naruto paid his respects than jumped away without noticing the two shadows in the trees disappear also.

Naruto reached Tazuna's house where the other members of his team were waiting for him.

'Ready to play the part of the jester' " We leaving now Kakashi-sensei" Kakashi turned around to see him and said "Yeah, we're just waiting for you to go" "Hurry up you baka, we were waiting for a long time for you to get here. Where were you? I bet you fell asleep. Didn't you BAKA!!." Sakura was shouting at him.

"Sorry Sakura-chan, I'll go and grab my bag from upstairs and then I'll be ready" Naruto put on his fake smile and ran inside the house to grab his stuff.

Naruto came back in a minute ready to leave. So they then headed out to the bridge and then back to Konoha.

Once they reached the bridge the noticed that everyone from the village were there.

Inari stepped up to the group to say his goodbye. "well thanks for everything that you guys did for us. The rest of the village wanted to see the heroes of wave off. Naruto thanks for being here for us and teaching me to fight for what I believe in."

"No problem Inari, it was not only me but Sasuke Sakura and Kakashi-sensei too that helped" Sakura smiled at Inari while Kakashi did his eye smile and Sasuke grunted and smirked

Inari stepped aside to let team 7 go ahead as the villagers cheered them on and shouted goodbyes to the four people. Tazuna then stepped up and asked what to name the bridge.

Inari stated " we should name it the Great Naruto Bridge" The rest of the crowd agreed because they had heard what he had done to save Tsunami and Inari as well as inspire the village to fight. Tazuna then stepped up "what a great name for the bridge. Named after the hero who inspired a village to fight for themselves. From now on the bridge will be named THE GREAT NARUTO BRIDGE."

A few days later….

"Sensei are we there…" "SHUT UP YOU BAKA, you've been saying the same thing every ten minutes" Sakura was getting tired of hearing Naruto ask if they were there over and over again. "Sasuke-kun, when we get back to the village, you want to go on a date with me." Sakura resumed her routine of trying to ask out Sasuke not noticing that she has been repeating herself as well. Every time Sasuke just grunted and ignore her wile she continued ranting and asking him out. Kakashi just continued on the path reading his book while also giggling like a school girl. Naruto just said "gomen Sakura-chan" again and continued on just thinking to himself. 'Man she is annoying but I had to just choose her to be my Mask's crush. I feel sorry for Sasuke but he looks like he can handle it. I hate to have a group of girls after me. That would just be horrible to have girls after you. Thank god that Akane is asleep, or else she would be yelling at me not to lump all girls together. Oh well I just have to deal with being in "love" with her. I know that the village is less than an hour away if we continue at this pace. I can already see the Hokage Monument'

The journey was just quiet form there except for Sakura's ranting and perverted giggling. They made it to the gates while the guards were just sitting there. Kakashi had his book put away before they reached the gates. "Team 7 reporting back from a mission in Nami" The guards just nodded and let them through. When they saw Naruto walk in last they smiled at him and waved while the rest of the team headed towards the Hokage's office. Kotetsu and Izumo were always nice to him. "Guard duty is always the most boring job out of every other job in the village. It just makes me want to quit being a ninja just so I can get away from this. Nobody important ever comes through. But I guess team 7 got lucky and had a good mission. Naruto still looks happy and I guess he enjoys it."

Back to Naruto

Team 7 was just standing there waiting to speak to the Sandaime and report about their mission. Teams 8 and 10 had gotten back from their missions as well and met up with Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. Team 7 was up next to state their report. Kakashi stepped forward to state the basics of the mission.

"Team 7 reporting their C turn A rank mission. Mission success and Bridge Builder was able to build the bridge without getting killed. The payment for the A rank will be paid in the next month as stated by Tazuna."

The Sandaime looked at every one of the team and than stopped to look at Naruto just standing there. He felt a great pang of guilt looking at his adopted grandson. 'Minato, I wonder sometimes if you would have chosen not to have used Naruto if you knew what has happened to him.' "Good, Kakashi, I expect a full report tomorrow, you are all excused. Naruto I have to speak with you alone later. Come back within an hour"

Teams 7, 8, and 10 started thinking different things after this meeting.

Sakura 'Baka probably pulled a prank before we left and so is in trouble with that.'

Sasuke 'Hn Dobe'

Ino 'Sasuke is so cool to go to an A rank mission, Naruto probably caused trouble there to be scolded in an hour'

Chouji 'wonder whats going to happen to Naruto'

Shikamaru 'toublesome'

Kiba 'Can't believe they got an A rank. Bet the dobe did nothing so he's in trouble'

Shino '…'

Hinata 'Naruto'

Naruto "okay Jiji. I'll see you in an hour. I bet it's to teach me on how to be Hokage. Yatta!!"

Hour later

"Jiji I'm here so what is that you want. Is a new jutsu or are you going to fit me for my Hokage robes. Or it could be…" "Naruto, you can take off the mask when you're around me."

Naruto was smiling when he came in but once the Hokage told him to take off the mask he would. The old man was the only one that knew it was a mask. He was not called the professor for nothing. So his face became devoid of emotion and his eyes that were once electric blue that sparkled full of joy and hope turned to duller and blank. "what is that you wish to speak with me Jiji." " As you know, the Chunin Exams are hosted here in a couple of months. Other villages will be sending their best Genin to participate and show the strength of their village." The Sandaime paused at the moment because he did not know how to tell the young man in front of him, but he did not have to. " Yes it is and that's not why I'm here. You're going to tell me that _they_ are also coming. Aren't they Jiji." The silence and the look on the Old Man confirmed it. " If the are coming then I will have to deal with it myself. I thank you Jiji for always being there and for trying to protect me, but I am going to have to face _her_ someday and it might as well be sooner. Arigato. Jiji." He then started to leave the office while he pondered to himself. ' I guess that if I have to take off my mask its going to be for something special and nothing is more special than when meeting your mother.' As he walked out the door, he put on his mask for the last time.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Naruto except OC's

Thinking- 'whatever'

Speaking-"huh"

Kyuubi-'**hate'**

**Summary-** Naruto has been hiding behind a mask most of his life. Come to the Chunin Exams, he takes it off. Bloodline and Smart Naruto **_First Ever Fanfic accept flames though._**

Chapter 2

Naruto was walking through the village with his mask still intact trading a glare for a smile to all the villagers. Today he figured that Kakashi would be giving them their Chunin Exam forms. He was on his way to training ground 7 to meet with the rest of the team. He knew that if Kakashi does not decide to enter his team then the council will force him to in the end. The exams are only three weeks away and he still had to prepare for the family reunion that the Old Man informed him of two days ago. He had told Akane about the situation and she agreed that it is a great idea to let the world know the true him, especially his _mother_. So he had three weeks until the exams, a reunion and for the mask to exist.

He finally reached the training grounds to already find his teammates there. "OHAYO SAKURA-CHAN, TEME" Sakura smacked Naruto over the head. "Show some respect in the morning BAKA, you're loud and don't be rude to Sasuke-kun." She then went back to trying to chat with Sasuke and the Uchiha was just ignoring her and brooding.

He decided to ignore them and turn to his inner thoughts. 'I should just start leaking out my true self now then letting it out al at once. I'll start with showing some of my true strength in sparring today and start training more. What do you think Akane.' **' I say go for it kit, as long as I don't have to put up with the chicken ass and his lecture on Uchiha superiority.' **'Okay thanks Akane. I'm going to hope in the tree and meditate for a while to train with Yuurei and you should take a nap. I'll wake you when I start to spar.' **' That's fine' **Naruto then walked up the tree that him and his teammates were under until he reached a high branch. His teammates did not notice him leave. Once Naruto found a perfect spot he got into the lotus position and started to meditate.

Two Hours Later…

Kakashi had shushined in to "YOU'RE LATE!" He noticed that there was only one voice screaming and started to wonder where was Naruto until he looked up. When his head turned up, there was an orange form falling to the ground. "Sorry sensei, I just decided to try the tree climbing to get better and then I lost track of time while taking a rest up there." "Its okay, but you need to learn not to lose track of time. Okay we're just going to train a little and then I got a surprise for you guys. Sasuke you're going to spar with Naruto while I go and try to help train Sakura." Sasuke and Sakura stood up and followed the instructions.

Sakura went and followed Kakashi and Sasuke went to the middle of the field. " Ready Dobe. I'll try to go easy on you but still make it challenging so you can learn that I'm better than you." ' Okay, Akane, you awake' **'Yes, now try to pull what stick is up his ass but don't pull it all the way or else he may start whining over having it gone.'**

Sasuke settled into his clan's taijutsu form's basics, the ho tsubusu1, which relies on strength to burn through the opponents defenses and hope to land breaking blows. Naruto a foot away, surprised Sasuke by going into a stance of his own that was unknown instead of charging head on. Sasuke then decide to use the chance of having the first move by jumping in the air and aiming a kick to Naruto's left side of his ribs. The kick was blocked by Naruto bringing his leg up to block. Sasuke brought his hands down to the ground to help him twist his body and aim his left heel to try and hit the left side of Naruto's head. Naruto brought his hands up to block the second kick while grabbing the same leg his hands were blocking and pull. This threw Sasuke off balance and pulled him to the kick Naruto aimed at his back while Naruto brought the leg he used to block earlier down to maintain his balance. Sasuke was kicked away towards the left. Naruto then jumped after him but Sasuke regained his bearings and started to throw fists at Naruto when they met each other again. Sasuke was running backwards leaning back while Naruto was leaning forward chasing after him. They traded blow for blow dodging and blocking all the hits letting no direct hits be a success. Sasuke saw an opening when Naruto threw a punch at him. Sasuke blocked the punch with his forearm and used his other arm to grab the punch before it is retracted. The brooder pulled and aimed a kick at Naruto's stomach to force him into the air. The Kyuubi container was in the air while Sasuke jumped up after him appearing behind him to knock him back to the ground. Sasuke had started to use chakra to enhance his limbs so he could move faster and hit harder. As Sasuke was about to bring his leg down for a kick to Naruto's back, the jinchuuriki stored chakra into his feet and released it as a burst to propel him forward. Sasuke was able to land a hit but it was towards Naruto's legs to cause the orange ninja to go spinning into flips. As he was about to complete his first flip, Naruto grabbed onto the Uchiha's leg to make him flip around and end up behind Sasuke. As Naruto was completing the first flip around Sasuke, he brought his leg out and delivered a kick to the back of the emo, which was empowered from the momentum of the flip. Sasuke hit the ground but five seconds later he got back up to glare at the blonde with his sharingan now activated.

"So I see you are finally getting serious Teme. About time too, cause it seems like you can't do any better than before." Sasuke started to let into his anger and began hand signs at a rapid pace while jumping into the air. He shouted out "Katon; Hoenka no jutsu2" raining down five basket ball size fire balls. As he was falling he had already started on another set of seals and when he landed he put the rest of his chakra into the next technique and shouted "Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu3" letting lose an inferno that he thought no one can escape. Sasuke started to smirk and deactivated his bloodline while saying, "hn, guess I won dobe. Better luck next time if there is one."

Naruto stared the oncoming meteors coming and what seemed to be the sun coming towards him. He smirked while digging in his pouch and grabbed five kunai and throwing them with pin point accuracy at the center of each fireball. Each kunai had explosive tag on them so once the kunai pierced the flames, they exploded about more than six feet away. His next task was the incoming inferno that was burning everything in its path to ashes just by the heat of it. He put his hands into a cross and two clones appeared by his side. He grabbed the water bottle in his pouch and tossed it to one of the clones while he started to run forward. The two clones started to do seals at blinding speeds and shouted their attack together "Fuuton: Daitoppa4" "Suiton: Ningyo no Namida5" The water from the water bottle the clone was holding shot out at the speed of a bullet while the other clone put his hand forward and a great gale of wind out. The clones had angled themselves so that their attack would miss the real Naruto running ahead. The water raced past Naruto's right side and the wind blew past his left. The two techniques then combined together in front of him to create an even more powerful attack that went straight through the upcoming wild fire. There was a massive explosion and a flash once the two oncoming attacks met. The fireball was blown apart with flames and ice scattering through the air.

Sasuke was stunned that his attack was broken when he had put everything in it. He also failed to notice that someone had raced through the debris of the attacks and got behind him with a kunai at his throat. "Give up Teme. I win" Sasuke turned around to see that Naruto was behind him with a kunai at his throat and another at his back where his heart was. The emo didn't have any more energy to continue either because he wasted it all on the last move. He just stood there stiff starting to feel different emotions: confusion, shock, fear and rage. Confusion on what just happened in the past three minutes, shock that he lost, fear that Naruto was close to killing him, and rage at himself for losing to the dead last of the academy.

"That's enough Naruto, put your weapons away." Kakashi had walked into the middle of the field. He and Sakura had been watching from the beginning and were surprise to see that they would go all out just to best the other in a spar. (assuming that Naruto went all out) Naruto pocketed his kunaies and Sasuke got over his shock and started to glare at Naruto who stepped to the side of him. "Okay now that that is over, I have something to tell you all. Sakura, come over here. Okay now that you all are here, the reason I was late today is that I was summoned to a meeting for all jounin senseis. We were asked if we wanted to recommend any of our teams into the upcoming Chunin Exams. The other rookie senseis and I all agree that this year's rookies are up to go for the exams. Here are your entry forms that need to be ready when you show up for the exam. It is three weeks form today and you need to show up at room 301 at the academy. Now this going to be our last training session for a while, so, we won't be seeing each other for the next three weeks. I'm going to be training Sasuke for the time since he needs help controlling his emotions after today's incident with him almost killing Naruto and to help he use hiss bloodline. Sakura, I have arranged for a chunin to help you with genjutsu and here are some scrolls. Naruto, I have found some scrolls that may help you with training your chakra control and there is also a note that may help you with your training. If you two need any more help, search out myself or any of the other rookie senseis. Ja Ne" He disappeared in a poof.

Sasuke then took the chance to grab Naruto by the collar of his jump suit "How you do it dobe, how you get through the fire ball, cause I know that you are too stupid to figure out a way through it." Naruto remained silent and just stared up at the sky just ignoring him. Sasuke just let him go. "Fine dead last, you probably won out of luck and something else because we both know that you're weak. I am going to keep an eye on you." The sharingan flicker on and off. He started to brood again and stomp his way out of the field. Sakura just looked confused and decide to follow after him.

**' Nice going kit, you not only showed him but you also made him look at you as a threat.'**

'Thanks Akane. Now I still have to continue with the mask a little longer'

**' No, but why' **'Because I said I'm just going to leak it out and not break it in total' **'Fine'**

Naruto sighed and took a big breath before "Sakura-chan, wait up. Don't you want to congratulate me for beating Sasuke by going on a date with me?" The blonde started to run to catch up with the pink haired girl.

Sakura had lost Sasuke and Naruto was still fallowing her and yelling. "Naruto, shut up. Do you know where Sasuke-kun went?" "No, why would you want to go with him when you have me." She was going to insult him when they both heard someone say "Boss". They turned around to find that three kids were staring at Naruto and calling him "Boss"

Konohamaru was looking at the couple strangely. "Naruto-oniisan, who is this girl, is she your girlfriend? She seems weird with her pink hair and big forehead." This started to piss the girl in question off. "What did you say gaki? I'm going to show you some manners so get over here." Konohamaru took off to try and get away with Sakura on his tail and Naruto trying to calm her down. The third's grandson did not look in front of him so he ran into something and heard "Watch where your going gaki, or I just might need to teach you a lesson. You know what I am; you need to learn to watch where you're going." The guy just grabbed the little kid by the neck aimed a punch at his head.

Sakura and Naruto found Konohamaru in trouble and didn't know what to do. Sakura was panicking for the small boy while Naruto decided to go into action and didn't care about the other people he sensed hiding. Naruto created a clone and had it switch with Konohamaru with a kawamii. The boy dressed in a cat suit with make-up was confused to find a blonde in his hand and his fist hitting it to have it explode into smoke. He quickly went to reach for the bundle on his back because he couldn't see anything in front of him so he needed protection. He was right because a stone had come through the smoke and hit him in the head.

The blonde girl next to the guy with the make-up looked towards the tree to see who threw it. He saw a gut with raven black hair glaring at her direction. She heard the pink girl "Sasuke-kun, you're here to save us" After that she felt an immense amount of killer intent coming from the same direction but not from this "Sasuke-kun". The blonde easily recognized who it was from and felt fear.

"Kankuro, you're a disgrace to the village and if this happens again **I will kill you.**" The guy now known as Kankuro took a gulp and showed his fear. Everybody was shocked to find a new guy standing upside down attached to the same branch Sasuke was sitting on. The red hair who spoke disappeared into sand and reappear next to Kankuro and his companion. Now looking at them, the citizens of Konoha saw that they had headbands from Suna stating that they were foreign shinobi, probably a team. The red hair turned around to leave and the other two who were his teammates followed.

"Wait, I'm Uchiha Sasuke and what's your name, the red hair" "Hm, Sabaku no Gaara" Sasuke just stared at them knowing they were strong. He figured they were here for the exams and was getting excited to test his strength and show that the Uchiha Clan was still strong. He then set his sights on his blonde teammate and started to wonder about the blondes actions. He knew he used a replacement jutsu but when used with another human being, it was hard. The mystery of the dobe just got bigger. The Uchiha turned and walked out of the alley.

Sakura noticed him running went after him leaving Naruto with the kids. "Konohamaru, are you okay. I think you should go home and rest okay. I'll see you guys later." The three academy students ran away to go home for the day. Naruto started to walk to the gates of the village while he pondered about the new things. 'Things just got more interesting with another jinchuuriki in the picture now only makes it more important to take off the mask so no one gets hurt.' **'He is the container of that crazy idiot Ichibi no Shukaku. He is probably manipulating that red head I assume through the KI and appearance with the bags under the boys eyes. He is probably attacking the boy mentally to force him to cause havoc' **'So I have to go train and pre…' Naruto was interrupted from his thoughts when someone jumped in his paths. Once he noticed who was in his way the mask of fools fell.

"Ohayo Onii-sama6"

-----------------------------------------------------

1ho tsubusu- Fire break: relies mostly on force to burn through defences and break the opponent

2Katon; Hoenka no jutsu- Fire style: Phoenix Flower: fires multiple meteor size fireballs. Jump higher to use gravity to enhance speed of attack

3Katon; Goukakyuu no jutsu: fires one grand big fire ball

4Fuuton: Daitoppa – Wind style: Great Breakthrough: Launches a powerful blast of wind

5Suiton: Ningyo no Namida- Water Style: Mermaids Tears- small amount of water shot at a break neck speed with a temperature that may turn objects to ice.

6Onii-sama: older Brother

Sorry if you don't like fight scene but first time writing a fight scene. Review plese and I don't care about flames


	3. Blood Tales

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Naruto except OC's

Thinking- 'whatever'

Speaking-"huh"

Kyuubi-'**hate'**

**Summary-** Naruto has been hiding behind a mask most of his life. Come to the Chunin Exams, he takes it off. Bloodline and Smart Naruto **_First Ever Fanfic accept flames though._**

Chapter 3 Blood Tales

"Ohayo Onii-sama"

The older boy in front of Naruto returned the welcome with a glare. He had fire red hair that was spiky held back by a forehead protector with the symbol for the hidden whirlpool village. He was a few inches taller than the blond He had on a long white cloak that had short sleeves but underneath was a long sleeve fish net shirt and a plain red shirt under that. He was wearing pitch black cargo pants that had a few extra pockets and his kunai pouch was on the left. The red head also had a necklace on that was a crystal with what looked like a fire burning inside. His hands were holding his sword that was strapped to his side. His hands were gripping it ready to draw it for an attack. The way he was standing was also that of a stance to protect oneself while also being ready to counter.

What was remarkable about the person in front of Naruto was his tattoo on his arms. It was that of streams of fire coiling around until the tips disappear into his fingerless gloves. The fire looked life like and was radiating heat off of it to where Naruto was starting to sweat.

"I see the current Hokage did not finish off tousan's work. The old fool Sarutobi is getting too senile to have not gotten rid of the demon but instead protect it."

"He is many times stronger and smarter than you Raion. You should watch your tone and show respect or else you may face dire consequences." It was the first time Naruto was showing any true emotions. He did not favor those that showed disrespect to the Sandaime. The Old Man had many things for him. Out of a whole village, only five earned his respect and trust. Sarutobi was the first and foremost.

"This is rich, a demon actually showing compassion for another. Hm, and let me guess, your going to be the one to give the punishment." With that said Raion drew his sword and rushed at Naruto. Naruto summoned a pitch black sword that reflected no light but shone with darkness and raised it to block the slash from Raion. Raion jumped back and started to spin his sword to only have it catch fire. " Hou-ou no Nageku" A high pitch sound appeared and a stream of white fire shot out form Raion's spinning sowrd which took the form of a flying phoenix.

Naruto countered with his own technique. "Kichigai no Tetsujin" Darkness started to form from his sword and took the form of a hooded figure with pitch black wings spreading from its back. It flew forward with its hands out and an orb that had an eerie noise coming from it. The figure had met with the phoenix head on. An explosion shook the area and released a small wave of chakra that pushed the two opponents back an inch.

Before the two could continue fighting four cloaked forms had jumped into the fight and restrained both people. They then noticed that each had a porcelain mask with different animal faces on. They were the Anbu of Konoha, the elite ninja and guardians of the village. Two of them, females with an owl and a bat and the other two, males had an antelope and a falcon for their masks.

"You two are to refrain from causing any more chaos in this area. This is a highly populated area with civilians all around." The one with an owl mask stated and turned to look at Raion. "Even if you are the late Yondaimes son, you are still a foreign ninja and visitor to Konoha. You are to abide by the rules that Konoha has set for you or else you will be denied entry into the exam and expelled." This angered the red head teen but he knew the situation was not in his favor so he decided to leave quickly, so he vanished into flames.

"As for you Uzumzki-san, we know it was out of self-defense so there will be no repercussions for you. We will be informing the Hokage and the incident may come in front of the council." Owl started to leave but turned around. "But knowing Hokage-sama, he will prevent that. And Naruto, next time, please take your family issues outside of a highly populated area. The Hokage also wanted you to get this." She tossed a scroll that Naruto caught in one hand. " Ja Ne Naru-chan"

He watched the Anbu leave while frowning a bit at the nickname. He looked at the scroll and decided to read it in a more private area with any one around. He started to sink into his shadow disappearing to show that he had never been there.

Naruto started to rise from the shadow of a tree in the forest outside of the village more than 10 miles away. This spot was his secret training ground. The area was a clear field that lay next to a small lake. At the other side of the lake stood a cave that led to underground tunnels and caverns that had many gems and metals. Some of these treasures had special properties. Most of the weapons that he used when he didn't have the mask were made from these metals.

The trees around the field were tall and strong hiding his secret hides away from prying eyes. He came here to not only train but to relax and think about his life. The surroundings were at peace with him with the environment and the wild life. He was one with nature here.

He went to the center of the field and got into the lotus position while concentrating his mind. 'Yuurei, are you there' **'Yes Naruto, I'm always here. You wish to continue with your training in your bloodline right. So just concentrate and try to manifest your regular chakra and void chakra to bring to reality.'** After stating this, Naruto concentrated his mind to focus on the task at hand. Soon his body was surrounded by a blue aura but there were specks of black in it. The aura then left his body to fly a foot away front him to only take shape into a figure.

The figure was tall and had an aura of strength and respect around him. He was wearing a long black robe that reached to the ground. The cloak was buttoned up from the neck to the waist. He had on black pants with a sword strapped to his side. From his back were two pitch black wings flapping out. He had silver hairs and pitch black eyes looking demonically.

"So I saw that you met your older brother earlier." Naruto started to rise from his position on the floor and opened his eyes while nodding to the question that was asked of him. "His part of the bloodline refers to the vortex of fire with Asahi as his spirit guide as your bloodline refers to the void and me as your spirit guide. It could be indicated by the tattoo of flames on his arms. You do know the specifics of your bloodline or did I forget to teach you about it. Oh well, lets just review since you may need to face your brother again and if his teammates are your twin siblings then it is better to review."

"As you know the bloodlines of the Uzumaki Clan derives their power from the three spirals of nature: whirlpool for water, the twister for wind and the vortex for fire. That is why the clan symbol is a spiral. Each member is born aligning themselves with one of the three and are branded with a tattoo symbolizing their element. To help them control their bloodline, the spirit of each spiral will appear in their minds and be a part of them to help them through life. There is Asahi for fire, Ichijin for wind and Kasen for water. Now each helps their wielders to control their element to the extent as if they were Gods. Now in clan legend there was a fourth spiral that was powerful, and that was the Void. In the history book there had only been two others that wielded its power which grants the elements of both light and darkness. They were the founder of the clan and your great grandfather who used the power to save the clan from the invasion of Whirlpool at the cost of his life. You were lucky enough to align with the void and awaken the bloodline at the simple age of seven when others don't usually manifest their bloodline until ten. The tattoo on your back of an angel in pitch darkness represents me and the void. Now since I am the spirit of the void who is suppose to help you. Now that you have decided to take off the mask, you will be able to use the bloodline to full extent."

"Now lets first see what your sensei gave you to do. Hm, he gave you a scroll on a chakra control exercise where you use your chakra to balance on a kunai knife sticking up while you are using your finger to stand on the point upside down. He also left you a note about the Kage Bushin, what ever the clones learn the original will learn during expulsion of the clone. Hm, this will help you train more but it is not good for physical work outs only when it comes to knowledge or jutsu's. I guess that your clones could work on the chakra control and past techniques to get better while you work through the Ikidooru no Shiryou against one hundred clones. Then you will go through the Takamagahara no Fantomu katas fifty times perfectly or you have to go through it over again. You will then run around the field tow hundred times and swim one hundred laps later. You will then have a battle royal with about five thousand clones with you only using kenjutsu and taijutsu but the clones can use anything."

Without the mask, Naruto showed no emotion that he cared about the schedule. Yuurei knew that he wouldn't show much emotion because the mask of fools was not only showing happiness but all the emotions. Naruto had no real emotions to show. Yuurei thought that he might hear a complaint form him but there was nothing but the sounds of the blond starting to train and thousands of foot steps.

'**You thought he was going to complain or at least curse you huh' 'Oh Akane, your awake. I thought you would be sleeping.' 'No, I saw the fight with Raion. He is going to need a lot of training if he is facing against his older brother and his younger twin siblings. I know he could probably take them on but if Kushina steps in, he will be dead.' 'I know, I will prepare for her but we need him to show some emotions. We already got him take off the stupid mask but now the next things is the neutral expression. The only emotion he shown is a bit of anger and that was today after six years.' 'So what do you have in mind' 'Nothing at the moment but we have three weeks to try.'**

Three weeks later…

The academy was crowded with many participants waiting for their chance to prove themselves and show their strength and the power of their village. The other great villages, Iwa, Kumo, Suna, and Kiri, had sent their genin to represent them. Some less known hidden village had sent some groups of shinobi such as the Hidden Waterfall and the new Hidden Sound.

Sasuke and Sakura were waiting for Naruto to show so they could enter into the exam together. They had to be inside ready at 8 am and that was about twenty minutes away.

"You guys ready for the exams" someone behind them said in a neutral tone. The two turned around to see Naruto but he was dressed differently. He did not have his orange jump suit on. He had a black cloak on that reached to his ankles and was short sleeved. The cloak had two cuts in the back going from his shoulders to reach the level of his elbows on his back and white flames at the bottom. He had on a blood red shirt with a fish net shirt over it. He had baggy cargo pants on that had numerous of pockets which stored his tools instead of carrying around a kunai pouch. His forehead protector was now around his right are allowing his hair to fall out and be more wild. He had on two necklaces, one of a fox with small rubies for eyes and the other of a cross with a diamond in the center. He had two swords in sheaths attached to his waist. He walked up to them and said "Let's go"

As team 7 was walking away, Raion was standing underneath a nearby tree watching them. "Nii-san, is that him." A girl with blonde hair and red streaks in them was sitting by his left leg. "Hm, he doesn't look tough, I bet we could beat him easily" Another boy in the tree said that had red hair but there was a small streak of blond at the side. Raion just remained quiet watching them.

Next time: Show what happened to Naruto to make the mask

Hou-ou no Nageku- Lament of the Pheonix: Sends a stream of white fire that takes the shape of a phoenix. The attack also sends out a shock wave of noise that will paralyze the intended target if heardKichigai no Tetsujin- Wiseman of the Mad: a cloaked angel made of darkness and chakra will appear flying towards the opponent. It holds an orb that emits a sound to shock the hearer. ( Naruto used this attack to have both sound effects cancel out)Ikidooru no Shiryou –Rage of the Wraith: Taijutsu style that Naruto uses. He used the basics to fight Sasuke. Relies on quick strikes at weak spots or pressure points to take down no Fantomu- phantom of heaven: kenjutsu style Naruto uses

Welcome revies and flames


	4. Dreams and Visions of Past

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Naruto except OC's

Thinking- 'whatever'

Speaking-"huh"

Kyuubi-'**hate'**

**Summary-** Naruto has been hiding behind a mask most of his life. Come to the Chunin Exams, he takes it off. Bloodline and Smart Naruto **_First Ever Fanfic accept flames though._**

Chapter 4 Dreams and Visions of past

Naruto was just sitting there in the middle of the first exam to be a chunin. After the mini test that they gave team 7 almost didn't make it in time.

_Flashback_

_Team 7 made it to the second floor when they noticed that groups of genins were at the door labeled 301. Naruto was making it to the nest set of stairs when he heard Sasuke reveal the truth of the genjutsu. He turned around to see a kid in green block Sasuke's and Kotetsu's kicks. He recognized him as Rock Lee, the mini me of Maito Gai. He decided to join his team. And find another way to 301._

_"Wait, you are Uchiha Sasuke, am I right. I am the strongest genin in the hidden leaf, Rock Lee, and I wish to test my strength against the fable sharingan." Lee got into a taijutsu stance. _

_Sasuke turned his sharingan on and rushed him only to have Lee dodge by flipping over him and try to deliver a round house kick to the head. Sasuke seeing this ducked and aimed a sweep kick to throw Lee off balance. The hit was true but Lee used both his hands on the ground and spun his body like a top. Lee brought his legs out and started kicking Sasuke. In return the raven haired grabbed his legs launching Lee in to the air but jumping after him. Sasuke sent a barrage of punches at the green kid but they were all blocked. Once Lee's feet touched the ceiling he disappeared to appear behind Sasuke. He aimed a spin kick at the Uchiha but Sasuke kicked the ceiling to help him dodge the kick. They both landed on the ground but Lee jumped towards Sasuke. "Konoha Senpu" Two kicks got pass Sasuke's arm that was trying to block it. Lee flipped back avoiding Sasuke's kick but jumped back into the fight. They started trading blows with all of Sasuke's blocked but Lee's was able to nail Sasuke. Lee then dropped to the ground to bring his feet up and kick Sasuke up. He then jumped back up to upper cut Sasuke and launches him higher. "Shadow Leaf Dance" Lee appeared behind Sasuke and his bandages coming undone until a shuriken pinned the end of one to the wall. They both landed to see that a turtle had appeared. Lee's sensei showed up and started to lecture him._

_END_

That took up a lot of time. When they got here they had three minutes left but they saw that the other rookies were there also.

_Flashback_

_All the rookies were at the corner talking. Kiba was being loud as usual. "Where's the dead last. I don't see him around." He then saw Naruto and his new look and was about to comment when he was interrupted._

_"You rookies need to keep it quiet. I am Kabuto and I have taken this exam several times. A bit of advice from a veteran, if you don't quiet down, the rest of the participants will target you later on. I know that many of them are strong. If you want, I could help supply info on who to watch."_

_Sasuke stepped up and asked about Rock Lee, Hyuuga Neji, and Sabaku no Gaara. "Aw, you know their names. That takes away some of the fun. Well Rock Lee is part of team Gai and they have completed 11 C and 20 D rank missions. He is a year older but he can only use taijutsu. Hyuuga Neji is part of the same team and is part of the noble Hyuuga clan of Konoha. He was last year's rookie of the year and the strongest genin at the moment._

_Sabaku o Gaara is a genin from Suna and his teammates are his siblings while his father is the Kazekage. He has completed 8C and 1B and has never gotten a scratch on a mission. Advise to stay away from him. Is that all"_

_"One more person, please." A girl with blonde hair and red streaks stepped up. She was about 4'9 and wore a jacket that had three tails in the back that reaches the floor. She had on a skirt but had shorts underneath, both reaching her knees. She had on a blue tank top underneath. "Can you tell me about Uzumaki Naruto" "Why do you want to know about my…" Sasuke was cut off by Naruto "Curious aren't we, huh Hikari" Naruto stared at her after saying the statement in his now regular neutral tone._

_"Just trying to seek out the competition" She stated. She was rewarded with nothing fascinating other than him being a dead last. "That must be wrong" and she left."_

_END_

Now they were taking the test that Ibiki wanted them to take. Naruto already figured out the purpose of the exam. He just used a simple futon jutsu that made the disguised chunin taking the test jump put of his seat by using wind slash at his back. That was used as a distraction while he used kawamii to switch his paper and his. Only Ibiki noticed. Now that he was done he decided to daydream. He started to think of the mask and how the reason it was made but what came was something he always wished never to happen.

_Flashback_

_Naruto was seven years old. He was running and playing with a little girl who was an orphan just like him. Her name was Rei and she was his first friend. One of the only ones that was nice to him. The others only being the Old Man, the Ramen stand, and a guy with a dog mask. _

_They were running around and the sun was about to set. They decided to head back to the orphanage. "Rei will we always be friends." "Sure Naru-kun, Forever" When they got to the orphanage they raced to their shared room. Since she hung out with him so much, the caretaker put them together._

_Downstairs, the caretaker was opening the door to come face to face with a man with blue hair. He was a jounin by the name Ichimaru Stalen. "He's upstairs with a girl that it brainwashed." Ichimaru was smiling and replied "Don't worry, we'll take him now. The Hokage is out of the village and most of the ninjas that protect him are all on missions including the Anbu. So we will be able to get away with everything._

_Naruto and Rei were just reading a story and falling asleep. They nodded off not noticing the door open and carry them away._

_Naruto woke up to excruciating pain in his legs. He started to scream to the top of his lungs until a kunai hit him in the chest making him stop but cough up blood. The blond then notice he was not in his room. He was out in the forest with him on a cross being crucified. All around him he saw was ninjas and villagers all smiling at him and cheering: "death to the demon" "finally the yondaime is avenged" or "kill the kyuubi". He started to scream again once the wound his chest healed. He was surrounded by flames and he could hardly breathe._

_Naruto started looking around the area to see where he was. He then noticed that there was something in front of him. He looked closely and almost threw up. In front of him was Rei. She was bound and gagged in front of him. She was wide awake and crying and had bruises on her. "look the demon finally woke up and he finally noticed that his follower is in front of it. Too bad the girl was brainwashed beyond our ability to change it. I bet even my uncle Inochi couldn't even fix it. She's too warped that she has to die with the fox. But first lets have some fun." They had lecherous smiles on their faces. They went for her and raped her in front of Naruto. The men took turns having fun and the women just looked on and cheered their men on. After they all had their fun, they tormented her. The woods were full of her screams, scaring away all the animals. The scenes in front of Naruto are ones that he has sealed away in his mind to never see again that he knew lasted hours. _

_After the ordeal Naruto stared at Rei's beautiful face from his view on the cross or what was left but she was always beautiful to him, even now. Her left eye was stabbed out, her lips ripped off, her nose was bashed into her head and her ears were hanging off her head. She was missing an arm and a leg. Those parts he saw an Inuzuka pack of dogs steal away. Her leg that was still attached to her was melted off by an Uchiha and his mastery of flames. Her remaining arm was broken in several places bending backwards. Naruto could see her organs because her stomach was ripped out and the acid from the stomach, burning away at her skin. Her liver cut out and bugs infested the rest of her organs. Her ribs were sticking out from the back of her body except there was two missing. And yet she still was alive smiling at Naruto. She tried to speak but kept coughing up blood. "I'll never blame (cough) you Naruto. We'll always be (cough) friends but the truth is… the truth (cough) is that I …I … Naru-kun I lov" She never finished her sentence when one of the missing ribs bones slammed into her heart and the other into the top of her head. "hah look she tried to worship the demon one last time." Ichimaru said. He lifted his foot and slammed it down on Rei's dead head breaking it into pieces. As his foot slammed down a necklace went flying, a cross with a diamond in the middle._

_Naruto was too stunned of what happened because his brain could not process what happened. He started to hyperventilate and spasm. He did not notice that he was being surrounded by black energy for it to shoot from him and take shape. The form that came out was a cloaked angel. The angel started slaughtering those that were cheering and had participated. The angel turned back to the blond that was soon to black out. "Don't worry Naruto, I, Yuurei, swear to always be here to help and protect." Naruto closed his eyes blacking out repeating the last words through his mind._

_Naruto woke up to find himself in a big puddle of water inside what looked like a sewer. He looked ahead of him to see a woman in front of him. A woman with fire red hair and ruby red eyes. She came and kneeled down in front of him and started to hug him and comforting him. "My name is Akane and I promise its going to be okay" She cooed him to sleep a dreamless sleep. He didn't notice the lady seal away the worst parts of the memory but it was too late, the damage was done. He lost the ability to use true emotions._

_END_

Naruto felt a cold shiver go down his spine from the memory. His head was down and his hand was clutching something at his neck. A lone tear fell from his face. A whisper came "I'm sorry Rei-chan" and this was the second time that he shown any true emotion even if it was another negative emotion, regret.

Nobody noticed the occurrence except for the head examiner. 'He must have had a flashback of the event six years ago. The poor girl that only had one friend died for it. No one is alive from that event. Those survived were interrogated and killed. The council had arranged for those that cared for him were gone. As Kakashi said look underneath the underneath, underneath the most powerful and kindest village lays corruption and deceit. '

Next time Second Exam

Welcome reviews and flames, read my otherfic


	5. Reunion of Spirals

The start of the second exam had already commenced and now all the teams were on their way to show their power and the power of their village.

Team 7 was jumping through the trees trying to figure out the best and fastest tactic to achieve their goals of getting a scroll and making it to the tower. "I say that we just head straight to the tower and eventually we will come across another team and hopefully they have the scroll we need." Sasuke stated. "Hai Sasuke-kun" Sakura had stated in a second. "Im gonna go scout ahead to see if there may be any traps ahead of us." Naruto had suggested after hearing the plan. Sasuke just stared and was about to contradict him but Sakura had spoken befroe he could. "Good idea but dont get yourself killed baka."'yes and that gives me some alone time with Sasuke-kun' Naruto just nodded and sped off ahead leaving without getting any confirmation from Sasuke.

Naruto had been speeding ahead of the team at twice the speed as the other two. He continued this way for about half an hour and seen nothing but found a good place to camp at the bottom of a tree that was easily overlooked so enemy nins would just pass by without seeing team 7. He was about to settle down and wait for the rest of the team when he felt a great burst of chakra coming from the direction of his teammates. He knew they had gotten into a fight and shot straight for their direction.

Just ten more minutes and he would be at the fight between Sasuke and Sakura and whoever they were fighting and judging from the amount of chakra coming from there the opponent was took a leap and was about to land on a branch when the branch turned to fire. He decided to use a burst of chakra to launch himself from the branch before he could land and burn himself.

"Whats the rush for demon. Trying to get to your team before they die. Well too bad because its time for you to dieand anyways you would only be the death of them. So their better off without you." A voice spoke that Naruto easily knew. So he turned to his left and saw the person who spoke was a few feet to his left. "Now oniisan you should not tell lies like that especially in front of people younger than you like otouto and imouto." Was Naruto's reply. "Shut up demon you have no right to call us that." after that statement Raion sent a burst of fire towards Naruto which he easily dodged.

"O nii-sama, you know that Kaa-san told you to control your temper." Hikari had jumped down arriving right next to her older brother and along came Shikeru the last of the siblings appeared nest to her sister.

"Yes Hikari I know that. Well demon, your out of luck now that the rest of my siblings are here, we will finally honor our father and our brother when we kill and destroy you." After he said this he leaped at Naruto followed along by Hikari and Shikeru. Naruto anticipated this and already had started handseals before they took a leap. "Fuuton: Daitoppa" Naruto pushed out his hands and a gale of winds pushed the trio back giving Naruto enough time to start on another set of seals and finish them. "kon bushin no jutsu" Two replicas of Naruto had apeared by his side and they all leaped after an opponent.

One of the clones had gone after the female member of the group. He appeared above her and brought his heel down to knock her towards the ground while she was still being blown back. She seen the kick coming and brought her own leg to kick the incoming attack to the side while she grabbed on to a near by branch and used it to spin around it and kick the clone instead to the ground. The clone just flipped and landed on the ground showing no injury. He got into a taijutsu stance and waited for hikari to make the first move. Hikari was still in the trees and she drew out twin daggers as she launched herself towards the clone.

The other clone had gone after the girls twin brother that was also being blown away. When the bunshin reached Shikeru he was met with a fist to his face. "Even if you are a demon, you should know of our bloodline that allows us to control any element and mine happens to be the same element as the justu you used. Wind" As he said this Shikeru seem to stop in mid air and float around while sending a gust of wind at the clone. The gust seemed to be able to cut through things as the replica noticed a leaf be cut clean in half by the gust while the stream of wind was still coming towards him. The clone jumped down from his perch ,which was a branch, down to the open field below but he then had to dodge the branch he was on because the attack had cut the branch clean off the tree. He landed safely in the field with a small stream and turned towards his opponent that was still in the air string down at him. Shikeru faced down towards his opponent and did a sky dive towards him with air wrapping around him making him go faster and swirling around him to make a cocoon of wind around him. The cocoon started to sharpen at the part where Shikeru's head was making him now a human sized bullet of wind that could cut through anything.

The real Naruto went off to face his older brother. He leaped off after him and met in mid air but before he could lay a finger on him Raion's body was engulfed in fire so Naruto had to back off and retreat for the moment. As he settled on a nearby branch he could hear laughter coming from the fire. "Why so afraid of fire demon. I thought that hell was nothing but fire and that demons were born from fire so why are you backing off." The flames died down to show Raion standing in mid air with fire coming out of his feet to keep him air born. "Prepare yourself demon because you will not be walking from here alive." With that statement he drew his blade and charged at Naruto.

The clone was having some trouble with Hikari. It seemed that her strength lies with her speed. She would disappear and come back to vision only when she was a few inches from him ready to attack. Naruto would just block and try to counter only for her to avoid it and disappear again. Her movements were flawless and fast. The blond just closed his eyes and concentrated on pinpointing where she would appear. He predicted that she would be to his right from the back and true to his thoughts she came. He ducked underneath her strike and swiped her off her feet. using his hands to balance himself he brought his other leg and launched her to the sky. Without wasting a second he jumped after her and drew his sword. He met her in the air to see that she had recovered and brought her daggers out to meet his sword. They traded blows. She had succeeded on making a few hits because her movements were like a flow, flowing around his defenses or changing flawlessly to suit the situation. She was trained well in using those mini swords. The replica brought his katana down for Hikari to block with both her daggers she tried to aim a kick but he blocked that with one of his legs. He twisted his sword free from the daggers and hit the side of her head with the blunt side of the katana. She was falling down towards earth and Naruto followed her. The blond with red just flipped and landed safely but she had to bring her daggers up to meet with the pitch black blade that was inches away from her face.

"Judging from the way you fight with the intensity and flow of a river and the tattoo of a mermaid on your left leg, I'll say that your kekkei genkai allows you to control water. The problem is that you need a source of water to help you fight but there is none nearby so you cant use it." Naruto replied to the girl as he was forcing her back. "Shut up hell spawn, i dont need to rely on my bloodline to need to kill you." As she said this she threw him back with all the strength she had and kicked him further. She than ran after him and started to attack him with her daggers. Naruto had used his sword expertly to block all her advances. He was waiting for an opportune moment to strike. He seen his opening when she decided to bring both her daggers in stabbing motions down and gladly exploited it. First he blocked by bringing his katana to intercept the daggers and then kicked her to the sky while leaping after her quickly. He used a burst of chakra to increase his speed and appear next to her and kick her even higher. As they were above the trees Naruto grabbed his sword and started to slash her multiple times. His last attack on her was to hit her head with the end of his hilt towards the ground which made her rocket back to the ground. She mad a small crater and was knocked out with many cuts over her body. Her wounds was now bleeding out to make a small puddle of blood beneath her. The clone stood upon her watching her. He brought his hands down unto her chest.

The last of the clones was facing the last of the twins. He was staring at a human sized bullet that in the next second was right through his body. Shikeru smirked and was about to go help one of his siblings that was a small distance away but when he turned he saw that where the clone was was a pile of splintered wood. He then felt a blow to his side that sent him flying for the second time towards a tree. He was up against a tree and saw that the fox boy was standing where he was standing a moment ago. Currents of wind was flowing towards Shikeru who was preparing for his next attack. "Fuuton Abareru no Karasu" A gale went towards Naruto. His reply was "Doton Ishibei" A wall of stone rose up in front of Naruto but the wall was destroyed because the wall was clawed away by the gust so the blond was pushed back also receiving some cuts from the attack.

He regained his bearings and blocked an incoming punch from Shikeru. He had to act fast as he felt his arm get cut from a breeze. "Hm. Even if you block my hits demon, my ability allows me to control the wind and use it to cut through things. So every time you block you will be cut. Who knows maybe you will lose a limb." So Shikeru came with barrages aiming to bruise or cut the blond. Naruto had to instead dodge all the blows and think of a way out of his current situation. He had finally thought of a way to get out of this. As Shikeru came to punch him, he jumped up into the air and put his hands into a cross and multiple clones appeared. "Hm you thinks just because you out number me that you would win. I control the wind so I have the air around you to outnumber you. He just brought his hand in a swiping motion as a gust blew through the crowd and all the clones were destroyed. He blew the smoke away and seen that his opponent had disappear. He looked around to see where could he be.

He than heard a voice "Suiton Umihebiza Kyouen" He had to dodge multiple attacks of water with the shape of serpents. He would destroy take a swipe at one to have the wind destroy them. Every time one head was destroyed two would take its place. He was forced to move away from the small stream which was the source of the technique. He came to an area that had many large boulders around and when he was in the middle the attack stopped. He than heard the voice again. "Doton Haji no Eimin" Multiple skeletal arms shot out from the ground bounding him and raising him to the air.

"I noticed that you were not skilled enough to just use your mind to control the wind. You had to move your arm for the wind to follow. Showing me that you have not mastered it fully yet. So the way to defeat you was to subdue you and make sure you are immobilized. And now to finish it. "Jinrui no Zaishou" With those words said Shikeru eyes became clouded and he started to spasm until he fell unconscious. The clone walked up to him with his hand glowing with energy.

The real Naruto was had drawn both pf his swords and used them to block Raions attack. He had to jump away as the his brothers sword burst into flames. His brother kept advancing trying to either burn or maim Naruto. The blond just decided to fight back and risk the burn. He drew kihaku and koukon and prepared to fight . He coated both his katanas with chakra to block the flames. He met Raion head on trading blow for blow. Raion went for an upper slash, Naruto blocked it and tried to stab him with his other sword. Raion twisted out of the way and brought his sword free and aimed to cut of Narutos head. Naruto ducked and tried a vertical slash with kihaku but Raion dodged again but came right into the path of Naruto's fist. Raion backed away and started on some hand seals. "Katon Apollo Katamichi" A rocket of gold fire shot out from Raion and on a trip towards Naruto. Naruto dodged it but the heat of the attack, that reminded him of the sun gave him first degree burns. Raion jumped back into fighting Naruto. He used a downward slash and was met with both of Naruto's sword to block. He then kicked Naruto in the stomach and followed with a downward slash cutting at his chest.

Naruto was finally healed from the burns and the cut was healing next. He got back up and blocked another slash from Raion and had to jump back as Raion let lose a blast of fire. Raion came from above with a downward slash. Naruto swung kihaku left and forced Raion's sword to the left while Naruto followed up with bringing koukon to cut at Raion. The elder just let go of his sword, which went flying towards a tree and spun away while unleashing a tornado of flames on Naruto. The blond brought both of his down and an arc of chakra dispersed the flames. By the time Naruto got through with the attack Raion finished going through hand seals and unleashed a powerful attack. "Hijutsu Imiake no Asahi" Raion slammed hi fist down causing three streaks of fire to shot out towards the blond. Each a different color, gold, white and black. Naruto tied to dodge them but they kept following him as if he was a beacon for them to follow. He knew that this jutsu would not stop until it hit him. He had to keep dodging out of the way. He jumped to avoid the black flames from touching his toes when Raion appeared with his sword stretched out to skewer him. Naruto just spun out of the way and used the force of his spin to bring kihaku around and knock the red back. Once he landed he had to jump to a tree to avoid the gold flames but seen the white crawl up the tree toward the branch he was on so he had to jump in the air again to avoid it. So his only choices were to destroy those flames or learn to fly and live in the air. He decided on a complex jutsu that would need concentration. The problem was Raion was still around and now he's back to attacking him. Raion appeared at his side aiming a swing at his ribcage. Naruto raised koukon to block and countered by twisting his sword to spin a little and made Raion lose his grip on his sword which now fell towards the ground. Raion didnt let this damper his efforts because he started to fight with taijutsu. He lit his hand on fire and started aiming at Naruto's head. Naruto had to dodge less he be burned again. They were now following back to the ground where the flames were waiting to cook the fox. He had to think fast and decided to dodge Raions next punch and kick off his body to avoid the flames. He flew towards a tree and bounced off it to go higher in the air and avoid those flames. He started on doing hand seals for a jutsu that could hopefully destroy those flames so he could touch ground again.

Raion touched down on the ground where the flames were waiting ywt they did not seem to hurt him one bit. He looked up and noticed that the demon was drawing up an equal amount of chakra to his Hijutsu. He knew that he had to move and disappeared into the canopy.

Naruto had finished the seals and put his left hand out while he put his thumb and index of his right hand together and next to his mouth. He shouted "Futon Odin no Ibuki" With that Naruto blew out hard. A cold chilling gust blew down towards the flames. The winds froze what ever it came in contact with and so extinguished the flames. He was finally able to touch the ground again but he did not see where his brother went but he still saw the sword stuck in the ground.

"Why you hiding o ni-sama.""Who says I am hiding" Raion appeared on the opposite side of the field from him. "You know my clones defeated the twins and that it just leaves you." The statement just seemed to enraged the red head for he knew it was true since he could not feel for their chakra much. "You had them killed then. Didnt you demon." Naruto saw no reason to give a reply because it would fall on deaf ears so he just prepared to fight again.

Raion took the silence as an answer so he just decided to go all the way and try to kill the demon even if it meant killing himself. He gathered all his chakra and focus on letting loose all his power. He had to tap into the full extent of his godly control of flames. Soon his whole body started to explode in flames and there was a flash of light. Naruto had to shield his eyes but once he saw what was in front of him, he knew things got more difficult. Raion was now only wearing his shinobi pants. His body seemed to be made of burning rock with flames coming out of his body. His head was ablaze with a fire for hair and his eyes were ruby red. His back had white flames blowing out and looked like wings. His forearms and feet had blood red fire covering them. The tattoo of gold flames spread over all his body. Raion snapped his fingers and a sword made of complete pearl white flames appeared. The next thing naruto knew was that Raion was nowhere to be found.

Naruto felt something punch him towards a tree and then another force hurled him back where he was moment ago to be met with a fist belonging to none other than Raion. The punches had left burnt marks in his clothes and he had second degree burns. He was sailing to the top of the trees where his brother appeared and started slashing him. He was cut and reintroduced to being burn with bruises all over his body. Raion decided to fly higher with his wings of fire. Once Naruto reached him, Raion puched him backed down to earth but the red head added a little something to it. A fireball that was the size of a beach ball following Naruto with twice the speed. There was a huge explosion that shooked the ground.

Naruto was in a crater with his clothes burnt and his blood mixed in with the soil. He needed a way out of this so he could go and reach his team that was now twenty minutes away. He could tell that Sasuke was trying to fight the person off. He could also feel that the opponent was ten times stronger than Sasuke and could easily kill both Sasuke and him. No matter he still needed to go help even if it meant death. The problem was that he might be facing his own death here if he didnt get out of this nonsense.** 'Dont worry kit, I'm almost done with your healing just a few more minutes and you will be completely healed. If it wasn't for all the burns you would be fine.'**' Now that my healing is almost done I just need a way to defeat the pyromaniac. Any suggestions Yuurei.'**' The only way i see out of this is if you too go into your avatar form but only partial. Raion only seems to be in control with a bit of his but decided to go full form. He doesn't show the skill or the sttempts to go into the more dangerous parts.' **'Hm so I should go into the partial form, what about the swords.' **'No I dont think so'**

"I know that you're not dead yet demon so just come crawling out of the dirt." Raion was standing a few feet away from the crater just to toy with the demon a bit more. Knowing he would come out and letting him have a few more moments alive. He then heard the voice of the kyuubi. "You know, I don't think that you know what part of the bloodline that i had received do you." "Why would I need to know what spiral chose you. You cant do anything and you wouldn't be able to train in it fully. Hikari, Shikeru, and I have the full blessings of the three spirals and their spirits." "Well you see, I was not blessed by the Whirlpool, Twister, or the Vortex." "Then you don't have the bloodline. There is no other spi... wait. You could not have been chosen by the fourth. Only two people in all of our clans history had been gifted with it." "Yes the legendary fourth spiral. Void had blessed me." With that being said a pair of pitch black angel wings sprouted out of his back. His eyes changed to pitch black but then pure white irises appeared.

Raion was enraged and transported to the back of Naruto hoping to surprise and knock Naruto down. The kick he was aiming for the back of his the blond's head was caught by Narutos left hand even though he was staring forward. Then one of Naruto's wing moved and swiped Raion away. Raion was heading towards the left and Naruto appeared next to him and chopped him down. "The powers of the void come from the elements of light and darkness." Raion got back up and teleported to the side of Naruto. He tried to ram his sword of fire into Narutos back but the dark angel just disappeared. Raion felt himself lifted into the air and thrown against the tree. "Inryoku Kyakka" Naruto then had two orbs in each hand as he appeared next to Raion by the tree. One was shining bright with a light whilke the other seemed to consume. "Iki no Yin Yang" He launched the two orbs at Raion and heard the boy scream as an explosion happened. The smoke cleared to show him lying on the floor. So naruto walked up to him.

Raion looked up and glared at the winged person in front of him and then bursted into flames and was gone. Naruto had to side step as the area was being destroyed as fire rained from the sky.

Naruto brought both kihaku and koukon to defend himself from the flames. While he was occupied from the flames he did not notice Raion appear from behind. He was knocked forward and started to feel the searing pain of the fire. He had to take cover from the flames. He then focused on putting up a barrier to stop the flames from reaching him. He raised his wings and a small barrier covered his head. Raion was busy trying to complete another set of hand seals. He ended with ryuu and started pouring all his energy into a final attack. "Kami no Hijutsu Ichuu no Entei" A blazing fire of white and blood red shot out from Raion. It went in all directions destroying everything in sight.

Naruto had to act fast to stop the attack for it had the potential of killing him. Naruto raised both his hands in front of him and did half hand seals with both hands. Each one stopping in different signs. Left tori and right ryuu. "Hijutsu Burakkuho^ru Idaku" A vortex of blackness opened in front of Naruto and sucked the flames into its depths to never be seen again. This taxed Naruto about half his chakra and he needed to save them for when he got to team 7.

Raion was on the floor panting for spending all his energy on the last two attacks. He could not do anything else and knew that he was done. "Go ahead and kill me demon. Let me join my family and leave this world. I know kaa-san will take our revenge with the rest of wirlpool." "I did not kill the other two, they are just sleeping and both are fine." With that Naruto did one last Jutsu. "Mugen no Eimin" The illusion put him to sleep for when he wakes up Naruto will be gone and Raions wounds would be healed just like how he made his clones do to the other two after they defeated them.

He turned west and zoomed to where team 7 was. It took him five minutes to reach them when it would have taken twenty without his wings. As he came to the area where his teammates were he saw that he was too late. He saw Sakura on a branch unconscious, while Sasuke was still trying to fight but by the looks of it he was done. The opponent had an extended neck like a snake but was starting to retract it from Sasuke. Sasuke grabbed his neck and fell to the ground knocked out. Naruto knew he was too late but he was not going to let the person who did this get away. He brought both his katanas forward and said "Kai, Ureshinaki **Shizumu Kihaku**. Kai, Ariau **Zenten no Koukon**." With his energy increased and his swords transformed he charged in.

Sorry ill put up the translations later.

Please review and read my other story. Flames accepted.


	6. Note

Okay for some bad news. I am thinking of giving up on Void's Feelings. I have ideas but not the passion or the will to continue it. All I have is that Naruto would be fighting Orochimaru but not on how. I also am not very good with fight scenes. After that, I dont know how the rest of the exams would go and who would be fighting. I know it is my first fanfic and I should not abandon it but I have ideas on what to do. My ideas were a bit small and would not have much detail and I am too busy to try and work on it. It is my first semester in college and I am failing two classes. Finals are two weeks away and I have to prepare. So sorry. For those that wish to adopt it, just message me and give me an idea on what you would have it do.

Foe my other Naruto story, I will try to update Twice a month starting late December because I have finals in two weeks.

I have other ideas such as making a crossover with Naruto: D Grayman, Bleach, Xmen Evolution and for some apparent reason Twilight but I dont even like the series. No offense to those that like it.

Just message me on if you want it and including your ideas on how.

For those wishing on the ideas for new stories just message me on which one I should do first or I might make a poll


End file.
